Birthday Surprise
by herondaleinstruments
Summary: Its Tessa 20th birthday, and Will planned to give her a birthday surprise, along with Jem, Sophie, and Cecily. Will she like it? (modern day, wessa one-shot)


"Are you sure everything is done, Jem?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it is, just stay with the plan, ok?" Jem answered

Will sighed "Ok, see you tonight"

As soon as Jem end the call, Will laid in his bed, thinking. Today is Tessa 20th birthday. His **_girlfriend _**20th birthday. He, along with Jem, Sophie, and his sister Cecily, have decided to make a surprise birthday party. They divided the jobs. Will will be with Tessa until the party start, Jem will decorated his apartment, Sophie will make a birthday cake for her (without chocolate, of course), and Cecily will find a gift for Tessa. He then grabbed his coat to began his journey to Tessa's apartment.

After a few minutes walking, Will found himself knock on Tessa's door. Then the door opened and reveal Tessa

"Will" she started "What brought you this early to my apartment?"

"Well, lets see" Will grinned while entered Tessa's apartment "Today is my girlfriend birthday and I want to say happy birthday before anyone else, so happy birthday Tessa" and then he kissed her.

The kiss was slow at first, but began to deeper and deeper as they moved their lips in synchronization. After a few minutes, Tessa broke off and giggled.

"Don't you think its too early for this?" she asked

This made Will grinned wider than ever

"**_Never_** too early for this"

Tessa laughed "Very funny, William"

"Of course I am, look at me" Will said, still grinning

Tessa rolled her eyes "Well, since you are here now, what are we going to do?"

"Actually, I want to take you to some places today. So, do you want to go with me, Miss Gray?" Will said, then offered his elbow like a perfect gentleman.

Tessa laugh at Will's act and answered "Why, yes, Mr. Herondale. But I must go to take a bath first, so if you don't mind please wait"

"For you Miss Gray, I will, but please don't take too much time, because I know how long my sister when take a bath. It could be a day!"

Tessa, still laughing, take her towel and shirt, and then went to bathroom.

Will chuckled, then recall the first time he met her.

Will was in the library, when he bumped into a girl and dropped all her books. Then he helped her collect the book while observing her. She has a long wavy brown hair and blue-gray eyes. She was beautiful, not beautiful like the girl he used to date, but more different beauty. She apologized, and went. Will nodded, and silently hope he would meet her again. Turns out his dream comes true. A few days after that, he went to coffee shop and see her sitting alone near the window. Will approached her, began talking, and asking a phone number. A few week after that, they began dating. At first Will still afraid, because he never feel this way toward girl. He ̶

"Will?" a voice broke Will's thought

"Yes" he answered

"I've been calling you for 3 times"

"Uh, sorry. My mind is somewhere else" He then see that she has dressed. "I see you have finished take a bath, shall we go then?"

* * *

"So where do we go next?" Tessa asked

"Anywhere, just don't go near duck again" Will said

Tessa laughed

As soon as they out of Tessa's apartment, she asked Will to go to Hyde Park, because she had not go to there for a long time. At first, Will refused, saying "ducks are evil" over and over again, but Tessa insisted, so Will, being a "perfect gentleman" finally agreed. After they reach there, Tessa immediately went to the Serpentine Lake, and Will followed with fear. At first nothing happened, but then one of the duck began to walk to Will. He watched the duck with an obvious fear, and started to walk backward. Tessa watch this, then started to laughed seeing Will's behavior

"You know" Tessa teased "that was fun actually"

"Fun for you, perhaps, but definitely not for me. Do you see that ducks watching me with ̶ "

"Oh, do stop talking bad things about ducks, they are not that hideous" Tessa grinned

"Not hideous?" Will answered with horror "Tess, they bite me because I didn't give them bread. Do I bite you when you didn't give me a bread?"

"No, but you are not ducks, are you?" She answered "Lets just drop this topic, shall we?"

"No, unless you admit that ducks are hideous" Will insisted

"Will, I ̶ "

"Admit it, Tess"

"No, I'm not going to ̶ "

"Tess, you just need to say 3 words and ̶ "

"Fine" Tessa exclaimed "ducks are hideous. Happy now?"

Will grinned triumphantly "See, not that hard. That's my girl"

Tessa blushed at the mention 'that's my girl'. She mentally cursed herself for being blushed easily, and hoped Will didn't see it. But judging by the way he looked at her, he noticed it.

"Ah" He started "I see you still haven't used of my good looks"

"Shut up Will. I didn't blush because of that"

Will open his mouth to answer ̶ no doubt with another witty remarks ̶ but Tessa beat him

"So where do we go next?"

* * *

"Will, this is not the way to my apartment"

"No" He confirmed "This is the way to Jem's apartment"

"Oh, do you want to go to Jem's? I could walk home by myself" Tessa said

"No, I just want to stop by. Then I could walk you to your apartment" He answered

"Okay"

After they went to Hyde Park, Will took her to London Eye. Tessa had went to London Eye before, but only at night. Although the view wasn't as impressive as when its night, it still worth it. Afterwards, they had lunch together, and continued they journey to Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square, Westminster Abbey, and National Gallery. Finally, around 7 pm, Will took her to Jem's apartment.

"Why do you want to go to Jem's apartment?" Tessa asked

Will smiled mysteriously "Because something"

"What is the 'something'?"

"You'll see" Will answered, then stopped abruptly "Here we are"

Will took the key from his pocket, (Jem gave a duplicate of his key to Will, in case something happen) and opened the door. He demand Tessa to come in.

It was dark, but suddenly ̶

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TESSA"

Jem, Cecily, and Sophie all shout in unison, and Will could swore that will make Mrs. Wellington ̶ Jem's neighbour ̶ have a heart attack. They are standing in Jem's living room, with Sophie carried her cake and Tessa presents on the table.

Tessa stood there, shocked, but begin to regain her composure.

"Oh, thank you so much. This is amazing. I never get a surprise like this before. But really, you don't have to do this for me. This might be took some of your time, and I ̶"

"Tess, you rambling" Will reminded her

"Its perfectly fine, Tessa. We're glad you happy" Jem said

Cecily then began to walk to her a gave her a hug that so tight until Tessa almost can't breathe. Sophie and Jem hug her too, fortunately not as tight as Cecily.

"Tessa, you have to blow out the candles" Sophie reminded her

Tessa smiled, and blow out the candles. After the candles were off, they began to cut the cake and ate it.

"Don't worry, there is no chocolate in there" Cecily told her

Tessa laughed and they began to eat together

* * *

"Tessa, open your presents!" Cecily exclaimed

"Calm down Cecily, otherwise people would think you're the one who is having a birthday" Will said

Cecily glared at her brother

Tessa began to open her presents. She got some classic-theme movies from Jem, Sophie, and Cecily, (their gifts were wrapped together) Pride and Prejudice, Great Expectations and Anna Karenina. Tessa then scream in happiness because that movies will added her collection of movie. She thanked Jem, Cecily, and Sophie, and hug them.

Will cleared his throat "Tess, you haven't open mine"

Tessa looked in confusion "I didn't see any gifts"

Will smiled "Come with me"

She stand, and then looked at Jem, Sophie, and Cecily. Jem and Sophie smiled, while Cecily wink at her. Will took her to Jem's bedroom, where there is a gift laid in his bed.

Will lean in the wall "That's your gift, Tess"

Tessa began to open the gift, and stared at it in disbelief

It was an **_original_** copy of A Tale of Two Cities, and still in a good condition. She started to looking for this 10 years ago, when she started to like the book. But she never found it. She had long ago give up, but then here it is, in her lap, given by her boyfriend

"Will" her voice hoarse "Ho-how did you get this?"

Will grinned "Like what you see, Tess?"

"I-I, oh my, I cant even speak properly!"

She then put the book carefully, and hug Will. Will hug her back immediately.

"Thank you so much Will" Tessa said "This is the best gift that I ever got"

"Its no problem. I'm glad you love it"

Tessa pulled away, but still close enough to fell Will's hot breath in her face. She stared at Will's sapphire blue eyes, and get lost at them.

"I love you Will" Tessa said, and she kiss him

The kiss were passionate and different from other kiss they had share. The kiss filled with everything thay had wanted to say, but couldn't. Will licked her lips, asking for entrance, and she opened it for him. Finally, after seems like eternity, they broke apart, still close, and gasping for air. Will put his forehead in Tessa's

"I love you too, Tess"

* * *

**So this is my very first fanfiction, and i apologized if there is any grammar error, because English is not my native language**. **I enjoy myself while writing this, although i must say the kissing scene weren't good because i never experienced it myself. I only write it based on the books I have read and imagination.**  
**Anyway, I had this idea of another wessa fanfiction about them in university. Its not a one-shot, and i planned on writing it since I'm on holiday now (yay!). But i will write it depend on this review so please review and tell me how did you think of this story!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
